The Adventure of the Secret Sock
by 1513sonamy
Summary: When New York is destroyed by Dr.Fricklewix Shadow the Catahoula and the rest of The Paws Agentcy comes to save the day. Dr. Fricklewix plans to rule the universe will shadow stop her?
1. Our World

Hey this is my 2nd Fanfic and I'm thinking of making a series I got the idea from my dog and thought I should write about him so here it is. The Adventure of the Secret Sock. Starting Shadow the Catahoula, Lucy the Germen Shepherd mix, Cookie the Bulldog, Bear the St. Bernard, Snow the Pit-bull, Venus the Pit-bull, Mutzy and Frutzy the Pikanese, and last but not lest Precious Fricklewix the Chihuahua. Man that was a lot ok on with the story

**Chapter 1: Our World**

Shadow was sitting on top of a building with a view of a destructive New York.

'How can this happen? Why did she do it? She took my owners my friends away from me when will this chaos end?' Thought Shadow while the wind blew through his silky soft fur.

"Shadow!" yelled a Germen Shepherd mix.

Shadow turned around to see Lucy running toward him

"Lucy, what's going on?"

"It's her!" Yelled Lucy looking worried

"What's she up to?"

"She's going to use the secret sock to destroy the earth, and if I'm not mistaken the universes." Said Lucy

Shadow growled to himself

Shadow's ear started to twitch, he soon jumps on Lucy and pin her down to the floor

A fire ball meteor came crashing there way, Shadow protected Lucy.

"C'mon we can't stay here." Said Shadow getting off of Lucy

'He, protected me' thought Lucy blushing while running with shadow.

Lucy and Shadow ran to their underground hideout

There stood a white bulldog with light orange spots.

"Cookie, did you get to contact Snow." Said Shadow (A/N: Lucy and Cookie are the only one not taken away from Shadow the rest of the gang has been capture)

"No, not yet." Said Cookie

Cookie then press a button on the keyboard, a white Pit-bull appeared on the monitor

"Cookie, Lucy, and Shadow you don't how happy I'm glad to see you guys." Said the white pit-bull

"Snow can you tell me where you're located?" Said Shadow

"I'm located in Manhattan in the empire state building, now hurry I think she is going to cut off my connection."

"Hey!" someone said in the back round

"They found me. Shadow don't come looking for me. You guys have to get out of here she's planning to ahhh!"

Connection was lost

"Snow!" yelled Shadow

"I'm going to rescue the rest of the gang." Said Shadow determined to accomplish his mission

"But Snow said not to go looking for him." Said Cookie

"Yeah, but I'm going anyways."

"I'm going with you." Said Lucy

"Me too." Said Cookie

"I'll need all the help I can get. Defeating her won't be easy." Said Shadow with a little growl

Will Snow survive? Will Shadow accomplish his mission? And who is this "She" everybody talking about? Who knows find out next time on The Adventure of the Secret Sock.


	2. The time we first met

Hey, I'm here for the next Chapter. On with the story

**Chapter 2: The time we first met**

Before Shadow, Cookie, and Lucy left the hideout they grabbed some gadget it's a long way to Manhattan the trip will be even longer with all the destruction cause in New York.

Shadow, Cookie, and Lucy walked for miles and miles trying to find a rout around all the destruction, dead end, and burnt down buildings.

Soon Lucy and Cookie got tired of walking, Shadow then decided to camp out for the night.

Cookie made a fire with her match; she put her paw on the match box and held the match in her mouth, she swung he head to the match box to make the fire.

Shadow, Cookie, and Lucy sat around the fire

"Hey guys remember the good times, you know when all this never happened?" said Lucy looking at Shadow.

"Yeah, remember when we all first met?" said Shadow

**Flashback**

We see Shadow walking with his owner (A/N: that's me!)

It's a beautiful summer day; we then see three dogs coming by

Shadow gets excited and pulls his owner to the three dogs. Shadows leash get tangle with the three dogs.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what got into him." I said untangling Shadows leash

"It's ok." Said the boy with the three dogs

"I'm Oliver what's yours." Said the boy

"I'm Noelia, but everyone calls me Nelly." I said (A/N: this is how Shadow really met the gang, and that's my real name.)

"Hi I'm Shadow."

"I'm Cookie."

"I'm Snow."

"And I'm Bear."

Soon a Germen Shepherd mix came running with her owner. The Germen Shepherd leash got tangled with the others

"Sorry." Said the girl holding the Germen Shepherd

"Hi, I'm Kim." Said the girl

"Hi I'm Lucy."

Another dog came by, she didn't run it just walked by when she saw Shadow she started to bark.

"Hey sorry." Said the boy trying to call off his dog

"I'm Jake by the way." Said the boy

"What's your problem!" yelled Shadow

"I just don't like you that's all. I'm Venus."

We let our dogs off the leash they ran and had fun.

"Hey we should become a gang." Said Lucy

"Yeah." Said Cookie

"What should we call ourselves?" Said Bear

"I got it! The Paws Agency." Said Shadow

"Yeah and Paws stands for Puppy Association Wipeout Society." Said Snow

"Yeah!" yelled everyone

**End of Flashback**

Shadow sighs

"Let's all just get some sleep." Said Shadow

Well we didn't get to know if Snow survive and who is the "She" maybe next time on The Adventure of the Secret Sock. 


	3. Shadow's past part 1

**HI, I'm back with the next chapter. Shadow is sleeping right next to me on the bed right now. He's so cute. Also we saw Cookie, Bear, Snow, and Venus today on our walk, boy is Shadow tired. Any way's on with the story.**

**Chapter 3: Shadow's past part 1**

**Meanwhile in the empire state building….**

Oliver, Jake, Kim, and Nelly are trap in a cell

"We have to get out of here." Said Nelly (A/N: thats me! lol XD ok i'll stop.)

"Yeah, but how?" Said Oliver making a thinking pose.

"Hey don't worry our dogs will come get us, beside my Lucy is still out there." Said Kim

"Yeah, and my baby Cookie is still out there too." Said Oliver

"Don't forget my best bud Shadow is out there also." Said Nelly

"Yeah but my Venus is trapped here some were." Said Jake sitting down with his arms cross

"If it wasn't for your stupid sock we wouldn't even be hear by now!" yelled Jake getting mad

"Well sorry for not knowing that the sock has unlimited power!" yelled Nelly

**Meanwhile Shadow was sleeping, in his dream…**

'Once we all met our owners was at school The Paws Agency gang decided to build a hideout. We used that old park across the street. Thanks to bear's strength and Venus digging skills we were able to make the hideout underground. Also Thanks to Snow and Cookie's techno skills we were able to set a big monitor and cool gadget. The hideout would have never been done if it wasn't for Lucy and me leadership.' Said Shadow

We see The Paws Agency working on the hideout

'When Nelly and her friends came back they were surprise of what we made.' Said Shadow

'When we had our fun we all went home Nelly then gave me a sock. I felt energy coming from it.' Said Shadow (A/N: I used a Sock because that's like the only toy shadow doesn't break. If I gave him an ordinary dog toy he'll eat it. So the sock is the only toy he doesn't break/eat.)

'The next day came; I'm out for my walk with Nelly like always that's when we met her' Said Shadow

We see Shadow walking with Nelly and a girl with a Chihuahua, Shadow growls and bark at the Chihuahua, Nelly try's to call him off.

"Hey what's wrong with your dog?" Asked the girl with a sly look

"I don't know, he never acted like this before, only when he sense danger." Said Nelly

Nelly's poop bag fell to the floor she bends to pick it up reveling the sock in her back pocket

"What's that?" said the girl

"Oh this it's just a sock." Said Nelly

"May I see it?" Said the girl

Nelly give's the sock to the girl

'Can it be The Legend of the Secret Sock? I heard it has unlimited power. There's only one in existed' thought the girl

"Um hello can I have the sock back?"

"Oh sorry." Said the girl

The girl gave the sock back to Nelly

'When I saw that girl face froze I knew she found out about the sock power, the Chihuahua face also froze, she must have sense the power of the sock, I thought to myself this could be bad if the sock falls to the wrong hands for dog sake who what evil destruction will poor over the city.' thought Shadow.

"I'm Vendela." Said the girl

"I'm Precious Fricklewix." Said the Chihuahua

**End of Shadow dream**

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow wake up!" yelled Lucy

Shadow wouldn't wake up he just lays there growling

Cookie then splashed water on him; Shadow jumped and shook the water off

"C'mon we got to get a move on." Said Lucy

"Besides what was all that growling about?" Said Cookie

"Was it about Lucy?" teased Cookie

Lucy face got mad in anger, Lucy was then chasing Cookie around the camp.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Can we trust Vendela and Precious Fricklewix now that they know about the secret sock power? Let's see next time on The Adventure of the Secret Sock.**


	4. The Big Fight

**(Note) Dear Shadow, gone to Pennsylvania for the week take over chapter 4 for me. **

**(Shadow) Hey looks like Nelly left me a little note. I know Nelly wants you to know that this chapter is going to be EPIC. Oh and that a 3 new characters are being added. S/N = Shadow Notes**

**Chapter 4: The Big Fight **

**Meanwhile in the park…**

A girl named J-Marie and her dog Twilight the Husky was out in the park having a play date with Mia the Dachshund. (S/N: J-Marie is Nelly best friend and Twilight is really named Shadow but so we don't get confuse we renamed him Twilight. Twilight is really Nelly's older sister dog so were kind of like brothers.)

Until a group of viscous boxers and Grey Hounds dogs came running towards the park. They attacked Mia's owner one bite Mia's owner on the jugular she was dead with blood dripping from her neck (S/N: A jugular is something in your throat. Touch your throat and swallow you can feel your jugular move up and down. Animals bite their prey on the jugular so that they can die quick.)

J-Marie, Twilight, and Mia ran for their life, when suddenly they bumped into Shadow, Lucy, and Cookie

"Hey big bro you have to help us a pack of Boxers and Grey Hounds are coming this way!" said Twilight

"Yeah and they killed my owner." Said Mia starting to whimper (S/N: When I first saw Mia I thought she was a sausage. I was so hungry then I notes she was a dog.)

Barks and howls are heard over the hills

"Stand back!" said Shadow getting in front of the gang

Only one Boxer and one Grey Hound came out of the hill.

The Grey Hound immediately ran towards Shadow and pin him down to the floor

Shadow bit his leg and push the Grey Hound off him by kicking his back legs

The Boxer comes and try's to bite Shadow's ears

Soon with Shadow distracted the Grey Hound snuck up behind and bit Shadow's neck and throws him causing Shadow to hit a hot metal building and pass's out.

The Boxer and Grey Hound walks closer to J-Marie, Twilight, Mia, Cookie, and Lucy, causing them to almost fall in a cliff.

"Shadow!" yelled Lucy

The sound of Lucy cries echoed in Shadows head.

Shadow opens his eyes

'No I can't let this happen, I can't afford to lose them like I lost Nelly.' Thought Shadow

Shadow get's up slowly and limps to the Boxer and Grey Hound

The two dogs turn's around ready for a second round

They do the same thing they did last time but before the Grey Hound can grab him Shadow grabbed the Grey Hound and threw him. Shadow looks at the boxer.

The boxer just runs away

"Shadow you were amazing!" Said Lucy running towards Shadow

"Yeah how you do it big bro." Said Twilight

"Shadow are you ok?" said Lucy getting worried

Shadow just stands there; all of a sudden Shadow falls to the floor

"Shadow!" yelled Lucy

**Meanwhile at the Empire State Building…..**

Nelly begins to have the same scratch marks like Shadow and keels down screaming in pain

"Nelly!" yelled Oliver running towards Nelly

The rest of the gang comes to check on her

Nelly then passes out

"What happened?" Said Jake

"Shadow must have gone hurt and his pain must have transfer to Nelly's body." Explained Oliver

"Nelly knows how important this mission is to Shadow and if Shadow dies there's no way of accomplishing this mission so whatever pain Shadow goes through transfer to Nelly body." Said Oliver

"But why her not the rest of us." Asked Jake

"Well obviously she's the owner, and I think that necklace she wearing has some powers. It could explain the pain she's having. I mean pain don't just transfer to people's body like that." Said Oliver

"You got a point. You think she'll be alright?" asked Jake

"Yeah I think so. Why you like her?"

Jake's face turns red in blush

"No! What kind of question is that! Everyone knows the answer is NO!" yelled Jake

"I don't know, maybe it's because I see some moments alone." Said Oliver

Jake's face turns to his normal color but still blushing

**(Note) P.S. don't say anything about Mia being a sausage. **

**(Shadow) Oops I guess I forgot to read that part, oh well. Any way's is Nelly still alive? Will those dogs come back for revenge? And find out more about my past next time on The Adventures of the Secret Sock. And like Nelly always say's Review plz!**


	5. Shadow's past part 2

**I'm so sorry for the long hold up I mean I was in Pennsylvania and I had my room painted also with school all the homework I get but I I'm finally here with the next chapter so on with the story. Oh and I thought it would be easier to do POV in flashbacks.**

_**Chapter 5: Shadow's past part 2 **_

Last time on The Adventure of the Secret Sock, Shadow had a big fight with a Boxer and a Grey hound, at the end Shadow passes out. Shadow's horrifying pain was transfer to Nelly's body by a magical necklaces Nelly was wearing.

**Shadow's Dream… **

**Shadow's POV**

It was that day when everything changed. I was with gang telling them about sock

"So let me get this strait, the sock Nelly gave you has unlimited power?" said Oliver

(A/N: Snow made a gadget that made us humans understands dogs.)

Shadow nods his head yes

"Did you tell Nelly? You never know someone could be looking for that sock and Nelly can be in danger." said Jake leaning on a table.

"You're probably right I'll tell her right now." Said Shadow leaving the hideout

I went to the apartment and the first thing I see is Nelly on the floor and a pack of Boxer and Grey hound on top of her. I just froze just seeing her on the floor passed out and scratches all over her arm and neck I thought I lost her, but still I think I did. With a beating like that she has to be gone.

All of a sudden I see these dogs staring at me. Right then and there I knew what they were going to do, they were going to jump me and beat me at the same time, and they did. There was no way I could fight all these dogs at the same time, they knocked me out.

When I woke up Nelly's gone, the dogs were gone. I got up and rushed to the hideout I see Lucy and Cookie on the floor passed out and everyone else was gone.

Lucy starts to moan Shadow runs to Lucy

"Lucy wake up where's everyone?"

"Th…. There were… Too many of them." Said Lucy fighting the pain

Cookie then started to moan, Shadow runs to Cookie

"Cookie c'mon wake up." Said Shadow shaking Cookie

"They….. They took…." Moaned Cookie

"What is it Cook they took what?" Said Shadow shaking Cookie even harder

"They took the sock." Said Cookie

Shadow tumbles back and sits on the floor.

When I heard about the sock being stolen the first thing that came through my mind was this is bad this is very bad. Whoever stole the sock has to be planning to rule the earth or take over the universe

**End of Shadow's dream**

**Meanwhile at the Empire State Building…**

Jake walks back and forth

Kim sighs

"Will you just sit down?" Said Kim

Jake then spotted a suitcase. (A/N: on chapter 3 I said they were in a cell. Well I really mean they were locked up in a room)

Jake grabbed the suitcase and throws it at the door window.

The window breaks

"Alright! C'mon guys were out of here." Said Jake caring Nelly

"Jake you're a genus!" Said Kim

Jake, Oliver, and Kim jumped out of the door window and ran in the halls, when suddenly alarms started to sound

Vendela shows up at the end of the halls with a bunch of Grey hounds in back of her

Vendela's dog Precious A.K.A Dr. Fricklewix was standing at the other end of the hall with a bunch of Boxer behind her.

"Where you think you're going?" said Vendela in a sly look.

**Oh no how will the gang escape? Will we ever hear Nelly's side of what happened in Shadow's dream? And why is Vendela keeping the gang as prisoners? Find out next time on The Adventure of the Secret Sock.**


	6. A fight in the Empire State Building

**I'm sooooooo sorry for the wait. I got stuck on what to do with the next chapter but now I got it. Ok on with the story**

_**Chapter 6: A fight in the Empire State Building**_

**Last time on The Adventure of the Secret Sock we get a look at shadows past and Jake, Kim, and Oliver makes an escape but Vendela caught them right in the act will the gang escape and what about the rest of The Paw Agency find out on The Adventure of the Secret Sock.**

"Where do you think you're going?" Said Vendela with a sly look

"Why are you keeping us here?" asked Kim

"Oh you haven't notes! That blasted Shadow has been slowing me down, with him around I'll never be able to rule the universe, so I have captured you because I know shadow will be coming to rescue you especially the little one." Said Vendela pointing at Nelly

"You mean Nelly?" said Jake looking down to see Nelly still asleep

"Well duh who else will I be pointing at? Anyways when Shadow comes to the rescue I'll call my pups to destroy him for good!" laughed Vendela

"You're barking mad!" yelled Oliver

"Enough with chitchat, now my pups sees them!" Yelled Vendela

The Grey Hounds and Boxers started to walk closer and closer making them trap in the corner

Nelly then started to moan as if waking up, Jake place Nelly on the floor leaning on the wall; he taps Nelly's face to wake up

Nelly opens her eyes slowly to see Jake's sweet face

"Jake?"Said Nelly in a weak voice

"Hey there sleepy head, C'mon get up." Said Jake

Nelly stands up and sees a bunch of Boxers and Grey Hounds

"What's going on here?" yelled Nelly

"We'll explain later, now we need to find a way out of this." Said Oliver

Nelly moved back and hit something metal, she looked down and notes she hit an air vent

"Oliver quick hand me your screw driver!" yelled Nelly

Oliver tossed the screw driver

"What are you dogs doing just standing there attack them before they escape!" Yelled Vendela

The dogs then jumped on Oliver and Jake

"Oliver!" yelled Kim punching the dogs that was trying to pin her down

Nelly looks behind her to see her friends fighting the dogs and a big Grey Hound standing before her growling and drooling

The Grey Hound then jumps on Nelly causing her to drop the screw driver

"Nelly!" yelled Jake

"Jake get the screw driver!" yelled Nelly fighting the dogs

Meanwhile…

Something rolled next to Vendela's feet

'hmm what's this?' thought Vendela

Vendela bends down and picked up a screw driver

"Those brats was trying to escape!" yelled Vendela

"You bet we was." Said Jake

*Gasp* "How did u get here?" asked Vendela

"Easy, punched all the dogs out of my way." Said Jake dusting off the fur on his sleeves

"You really think you can defeat me?" said Vendela with a laugh

"Not really but it's worth a shot." Said Jake

Jake starts to punch Vendela but Vendela just blocks each one

"Ha you can't defeat me." Said Vendela dogging Jake's punches

"Who said I can." Said Jake

Jake then swung his feet making it hit Vendela across the face

Vendela started to bleed through her mouth; she grabs Jake making him fall right into her arms

Vendela grabs the screw driver and stabs Jake on the right shoulder

Jake screams a painful scream

Vendela twisted the screw driver and pushed Jake off her

Jake steps back and try to take the screw driver off but it was too painful

Jake then falls to the floor

"Jake!" yelled Nelly staring in horror

Nelly punches the dog she was fighting with and runs towards Jake, she bends down and holds Jake in her arms

"Jake don't worry everything is going to be alright I promise." Said Nelly tearing up

Jake puts his hand on Nelly's cheek and smile's sweetly, Nelly touches Jake hands and smiles and starts to cry

Jake hands falls to the floor, his sweet smile starts to disappear, and his eyes started to close.

"No, No, No! Jake please Jake!" yelled Nelly crying on his chest

"Jake!" yelled Nelly lifting her head

Nelly's necklace started to flash and a big bright white light started to shine

"What's happing!" yelled Vendela

Vendela's dogs then started to run away

The white light then disappear

Nelly looks at Jake

Jake starts to moan

Nelly gives a big smile and hugs Jake

'I'm so glad you're still alive.' thought Nelly

**Awww how sweet, you know I was about to cry just writing this chapter but I hope you loved it the next chapter will be coming soon. Review plz**


	7. The Wise Twins

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted a chapter since like forever and I'm very sorry about that but hey guess who's here Jake, Kim, Oliver and believe it or not but Vendela are here to help out with the story! Say hi to the readers guys **

**(Gang) hi readers! **

**(Jake) just to let you guys know this is a bloody chapter **

**(Me) No is not stop scaring the kids what are you a bloodpadrmyis **

**(Jake) what the hell is a bloodpadrmyis **

**(Me) I got no idea just made the word up lol XD so any ways on with the story **

**(Vendela)Wait! Before we start I want to get something strait I'm not really evil ok now on with the story**

**Chapter 7: The Wise Twins **

As Shadow and the gang are still walking to the Empire State Building Nelly and the gang are once again behind bars but this time in a room where they can never escape and were no one but Vendela and Fricklewix will find them

"We've been walking for hours can we take a break?" said a very tired Twilight

"Yea Shadow can we I'm beat from all this walking" said Mia

"As much as I like to take long walks I have to say this is the longest I've ever been" said Lucy

"Shadow pretty please" wailed Cookie

"C'mon Shad have heart do for the stray?" said J-Marie

"Fine we'll take a break ok will that stop you're wining?" said Shadow turning around to face the gang

The gang looks at each other, then looks back at Shadow nodding their heads

Every one sat back and relaxed talking to each other except for one Dachshund named Mia, she was able to sneak away from the rest of the gang and hid behind a rock and looks at her watch, on her watch Precious codename: Dr. Fricklewix showed up as a hologram

"Ah Mia just the pup I wanted to see, get me up to speed" said Dr. Fricklewix

"Well they are headed to the Empire State building just as planed"

"Very well I'll let Vendela know and make sure Shadow doesn't have any dought of what's coming to him"

"Oh he doesn't anything he's so caught up on how Nelly is that he doesn't even realize that he's being pulled into a trap" Said Mia in a sarcastic way

"Good and keep it that way Fricklewix out"

The hologram of Dr. Fricklewix disappeared

"Who you talkin to huh Mia!" said Cookie popping out from behind the rock

"Oh uh… Nobody" said Mia nervously

"Oh good cause it's time to hit the road"

Once again on the road Shadow and the gangs walks miles and miles looking for a route around all the destruction and dead ends to get to the Empire State Building

The gang soon approaches a curved like building ware two dogs stand guarding the gate way to Brooklyn

"Who goes there!" said the first dog

"Careful brother it could be one of Vendela's minions" said the second dog holding his brother back

"It is I Shadow the Catahoula here to get rid of Vendela and take back what was once mine!"

"Shadow we have heard stories about you we are truly delighted to be in your presence" said the second dog

"If you don't mind me and my crew here has to get bye all of the other route to Manhattan has been completely destroyed this seem like the only route to get there" said Shadow

"Ah yes anything for the great Shadow but let us give you and your crew a little something before you can continue on your long journey" said the second dog

The two dogs led gang into a small abandon house filled with all kinds of old junk

"My name is Budduh by the way and that's my brother Judah" said the second dog

"What all of this?" asked Lucy looking all the different treasure they had

"That my friend is what me and Budduh like to call the Cronose" said Judah

"Why call it Cronose why not Junk?" said Cookie

"This isn't just any kind of junk these Cronose are from the past even before you were born with mythical powers that shows the past and future" said Budduh

"So does that mean you knew all this destruction was going to happen?" said Shadow

"Well yes but…"

"Why didn't you stop them or warn us so that we can win the war because of this I lost my owner!" yelled Shadow

"They were to powerful for you to handle if we told you, you'll just end up getting killed and there will be nobody to stop Vendela from her ruling the universe so we left the past on how it was supposed to be" said Budduh

"Ah here it is The Mirror of Light & Death this mirror allows you to see any of your friends in danger or in a needs help" said Judah

"Why is that it's called Light & Death I mean it just sounds creepy?" said Mia

"Light because when you look in the person you're looking for could be alive and Death because that person can be dead" said Budduh

"The mirror is also a Cronose but try not to use it to much" said Judah

"Why?" asked Twilight

"Because using the Cronose too much can cause the Space Time Continuum to rip and Time and Space will seek to exist" said Budduh

"I see" said Shadow

"Well we should be hitting the road" said Lucy

"Yes on you go. You have a long Journey ahead of you" said Budduh

"Thanks a lot for your help" said Shadow

"Hey we could use brains like yours out in the battle field?" said Cookie

"As much as me and my brother want to join you on your quest we have to stay behind a guard the gate don't want Vendela's minions to follow your trail" said Judah with a smile

"You're probably right well I guess this is farewell" said Shadow

After saying their goodbyes the gang left and continued with their long everlasting Journey

**Well I hope you like this chapter and thanks to the gang for helping me out **

**(Oliver) no prob Nelly **

**(Jake) yea it was fun **

**(Kim) hope u guys like the Chapter **

**(Vendela) hope u thought it was awesome! X3 **

**(Me) Well that's all until next time on **

**(Gang)The Adventure of the Secret Sock Review Plz!**


	8. Nelly's Alive!

**Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter of The Adventure of the Secret Sock so enjoy**

**Chapter 8: Nelly's Alive!**

**Last time on The Adventure of the Secret Sock Shadow meet's Buddah and Judah who showed them there collection of Cronose which can be used to see the Past and the Future. Therefore Buddah gave Shadow the Mirror of Light & Death. Will Shadow find out that Nelly is still alive and what about the war they mention on the last chapter find out this time on the Adventure of the Secret Sock.**

Shadow and the gang kept walking till they came up to the bridge that took them to Manhattan. They stopped for a break.

"Say Shadow are you going check out that mirror Buddah gave you?" asked Lucy

"Yea but I'm afraid of the results that I'll might find"

"You never know" said Lucy handing the Mirror to Shadow

"Here goes nothing" said Shadow holding the mirror up high

"Mirror of Light & Death show me Nelly!" yelled shadow

The Mirror started to flash then everything went white. Shadow and Lucy woke up in a dark room with no windows no nothing but a hard cold door.

"Where are we?" asked Shadow

"I don't know?" answered Lucy

"Man this is bad" said a voice

Shadow and Lucy turned around to see Kim, Oliver, and Nelly

"Nelly!" yelled shadow wagging his tail like crazy

"Kim!" yelled Lucy also wagging her tail like crazy

"You sure he'll be ok?" asked Nelly

"I'm not sure it's hard to say" said Oliver

"Um Nelly is everything alright?" asked Shadow

"I wish Shadow was here I mean what's taking him so long" said Nelly tearing up

"Nelly I'm right here" said Shadow getting in front of her

"Um Shadow I don't think she can hear nor see us" said Lucy

"Well it's ok at least I know she's alive" said Shadow

"Any ways where's Jake?" asked Lucy

A moaning sound was heard

Lucy and Shadow turned to their horror to see Jake injured and a piece of Oliver's coat used as a bandage wrapped around his shoulders

"Oh my word what happened" said Shadow

"Guy's look Jake's coming back!" yelled Nelly running towards him

Everyone ran towards Jake

"Hey there buddy how you feeling?" asked Oliver

"A little soar but ok"

"I'm just so glad you're still alive." Said Nelly

"Yea I mean that was some battle you had with Vendela" said Kim with a wink and a thumb up

"Yea it was wasn't it heh heh" said Jake trying to sit up

"Whoa wait hold on there I don't think you should be getting up, I mean your sill badly injured from that fight." said Nelly pushing Jake back

"Yea Nelly's right" agreed Oliver

The cell door opened

"There she is now get her!" yelled Vendela

Two men's came and grabbed on to Nelly's arm

"Let me go!"

"Nelly!" yelled Shadow

"Nelly!" yelled Jake

Jake gets up ignoring the pain and running towards the guards, one of the guards blocks Jake's path

"Nelly!" Yelled Jake looking over the guards shoulder

"Jake!" yelled Nelly trying to break free

The guard soon pushes Jake making him fall over to Kim and Oliver

"Jake!" yelled Nelly as she's pushed out of the room

"Nooooo!"

"Jake what were you thinking don't you know how injured you are?" yelled Kim

"I know but when it comes to one of my friends especially Nelly in danger I'll do anything to get her back even if it means my life!" said Jake

"I'll will also do the same Jake, I will do the same" said Shadow

Soon everything went white again

Lucy and Shadow then woke up back in Brooklyn

"We got to go!" said Shadow

"Agree" said Lucy

"Let's get moving guys and fast!" yelled shadow

"What, wait, why?" said Cookie a little confused

"Yea we only stayed here for like 3min" said Mia

"Look it's a long story ok? But we have to go Now!" yelled Shadow

**Will Shadow get there in time and why did Vendela separate Nelly from the rest of the gang find out next time on The Adventure of the Secret Sock. Review Plz!**


	9. The War

**Hi guys and were back with another chapter of the Adventure of the Secret Sock. _If you see any words like this then it means in the presents only on flashbacks._**

**Chapter 9: The War**

**Last time on the Adventure of the secret Sock the gang took a break in front of the Manhattan Bridge. Shadow and Lucy was taken to Nelly by the Mirror of Light & Death and turns out that Nelly was taken away from the rest of the gang by Vendela and to their surprise Jake is badly injured by Vendela in some kind of fight. Why did Vendela separate Nelly from the gang and are we ever going to hear about the war well find out today on the Adventure of the Secret Sock.**

The gang walked all around Manhattan trying to get around all the burnt and destroyed buildings to get to the Empire State Building and slowly Shadow losing his strength and limping after 24 hours of walking without rest. Lucy stops walking and looks at Shadow in sympathy

"Shadow stop you're going to kill yourself if we keep going" said Lucy

"I have to save Nelly" said Shadow in a weak voice

"Yea but if you keep going you won't have any strength to save her"

"I have to try!" yelled Shadow trying to walk faster

"Why! Look at what you're doing to yourself why!" yelled Lucy

"Because!"

"Because what!"

"Because I can't lose her again! I just can't I don't have the strength" said Shadow looking down then turns to Lucy

"Look Shad I know you can't stand to lose her again but face it you will really lose her if you go out fighting like this"

Shadow looks down knowing she's right

"Ok will rest till morning" said Shadow collapsing to the ground

The gang set up camp and sat around the fire

"Hey Shadow tell us about that war you mention at Buddah and Judah's house" said Mia wanting to hear the story

Everyone looks at Mia like if she was some kind of nut case

"You all know about the war!" yelled Mia a little surprised

"Well duh we were in the war" said Cookie

Mia's mouth drops

"In matter of fact Mia your brother Motah was in the war too" said Twilight

"My brother?" said Mia a little confused

"You were about one week old when you two were separated so it's kind of like you never met him" said Twilight

"Pretty shocking huh? I bet trough out your whole entire life you didn't even know you had a brother" said Shadow smiling

"Your right, it's the first time I ever heard of having a brother named Motah" chuckled Mia

"Well now you know, not feeling like the only child now huh?" said Twilight getting close to Mia

Mia smiles

"So anyways tell me about the war" said Mia getting excited

"Ok so this is how it all started" said Cookie

**Flashback**

**Cookie's POV**

Before the war our trusted nation was going through a revolution also our 44th president Barack Obama did indeed kept his word about change, he became America's first Monarch he over thrown the government and became a dictator. We were forced to pay high taxes and if you didn't have any money Obama will have your head chopped off.

"_No kidding" said Mia surprised _

"_Nope" said Cookie_

But then Vendela and Dr. Fricklewix found out about the sock's power. Once she had the sock in her control she took over New York, she took our owners, and destroyed everything in her path. So we fought back, to take back what was rightfully ours. It was a bloody war and Me, Shad, Twilight, and Lucy we were only pups when we fought in that war. We were trained by Haszert and Sparky the two sisters, but we only had 3 days to train for the war, but 3 days wasn't enough. Once the 3 days were up we fought bravely side by side with your brother Motah. On December 21 the day of the war's end was the bloodiest day ever, many of our troops were killed and Motah nearly close to death. We lost the war and Vendela won, but this time were going to get the whole gang back together Haszert, Sparky, Bear, Snow, Venus, the whole Paws Agency and Motah too.

**End of Flashback**

"And I guarantee we will win this war" said Cookie standing gratefully tall

"And what if you don't win" said Mia tilting her head

"We will keep on fighting till absolutely everyone in this country is dead!"

**Meanwhile at the Empire State Building….**

Vendela's guard shoves Nelly inside a room and tied her up to a chair with the spotlight

"Why am I here?" said Nelly trying to get herself out of the ropes grasp

"You have some kind of power don't you?" said Vendela walking around Nelly

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about"

"No really I don't just get me out of here" said Nelly struggling to escape

"Not until you give me a straight answer"

"If I told you I don't know anything then why will I tell you anything you retard" said Nelly looking at Vendela straight in the eye

Vendela slaps Nelly across the face, her necklace got loose and slipped down across the room. Vendela walks over to the necklace and picks it up. An immense power rushed through her body

"Yes, yes, yes!" yelled Vendela holding the necklace up high as it starts to shoot little green sparks. She then turns to Nelly

"You liar you said you didn't have any power and yet you do!" said Vendela getting up on Nelly's face

"I didn't know really. All I know is that my step-grandmother gave it to me but after that accident I really don't remember but I know it was important" said Nelly looking down

"Hmm maybe your grandmother can help me harness its power. Where is she?"

"She's dead"

"Don't lie to me you nincompoop now tell me where is she!" said Vendela holding Nelly's head so that she'll be looking at her angry eye

"I told you she's dead and even if she was still alive she will never help you harness its power"

Vendela once more slaps Nelly across the face and leaves the room leaving Nelly still tied up to the chair

**Wow what a chapter. Will Shadow and the gang find the troops that fought in the war and will Nelly ever be back with her pals and will Vendela harness the power of the necklace also how much power will Vendela have if she puts the sock and the necklace together find out next time on The Adventure of the Secret Sock. Review plz!**


	10. One Eye

**Hey guys long time no write lol XD anyways here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 10: One Eye**

**Last time on The Adventure of the Secret Sock we saw the past of how the war started and how it end and now the gang is planning on bringing the whole troops back together so that together they can beat Vendela once and for all. But Nelly was taken away from the rest of the gang and turns out that Nelly has a necklace that holds immense power but Nelly mention having an incident and not remembering what happened and will shadow get the troops back together find out on The Adventure of the Secret Sock.**

The next morning the gang began to walk again

"Hey guys look Sparky and Haszert's house is not far from here maybe we should take a small visit!" said Shadow getting excited

The gang walked upon an old raggedy house that has been burnt and practically torn down. Shadow approach the house with caution

"Hello!" yelled Shadow approaching the door

The door creped open

"Ok now that's just weird" said Mia

"Maybe they're not here" said J-Marie

"Of course there here those old hags are just trying to scare us" said Shadow walking in the house

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A OLD HAG!" a voiced boomed out the door

"See what I mean they are here" said Shadow

"And I'm out of here" said Twilight walking away but then was stopped by Lucy

"Were do you think you're going?"

"Home"

"What we haven't even fought yet"

"Geez Lucy can't you take a joke I'm dying for another adventure like this lets go in"

"You hear that shad let's go!" said Lucy running up besides Shadow

The gang walked inside when suddenly the door shuts behind them

"Ok now I'm scared can we please get out of here" said Mia shaking up a storm

The gang just ignored Mia and kept walking deeper into the burnt and busted old house when suddenly the floor started to creep. The gang stopped walking and listens

"They're in the house!" whispered a voice

"What should we do?" whispered another voice

"What about a maneuver S-461!"

The voices fade into the darkness just as Shadow and the gang prepares for battle backing each other up protecting on another when suddenly the first strike was given to Cookie as she disappeared from the gang and also to Mia, J-Marie, and Lucy all was left was Twilight and Shadow

"Who are you and where did you take our friends!" yelled Twilight

"Why should we tell you!" yelled the voice

"Because….. Uh…." Stuttered Twilight

"Because we are here to find Sparky and Haszert!" yelled Shadow

"Liars! Sparky and Haszert died a year after the Great War!"

"That's, that's impossible" said Shadow stun with the information given

"Now may I ask who you two may be and why have you come to our household" Boomed the voice

"We told you we were here to look for Sparky and Haszert and why should we tell you who we are? We have no purpose here. Now give us back our friends!" yelled Shadow

"Ah you speak with strength and confidence and you most likely treat your friends as family we will need you young lad"

"Need me for what!"

"Calm yourself or should I say Shadow!"

Shadow eyes widen with surprise and in fear wondering who were these people and how did they know his name

"Please we only ask for our friends and nothing more" yelled Twilight

"Ah not willing to fight huh well I can see you people are not the fighting type I guess we just have to make you!"

Suddenly someone dropped from the ceiling onto Shadow's back and threaten to cut his throat with a dagger. Twilight back kick the person off of shadow's back as they both pin her down and the lights flew on

"Huh? Wait Sparky?" yelled Shadow in surprise

"Yea yea now can you two buffoons get off me!" yelled Sparky

"Ok ok don't get your eye up" said Shadow trying to hold in a laugh

"You know perfectly well I only have one eye and how I hate those eye jokes you two play on me!" yelled Sparky

"Ok Spark so where's the gang and Haszert" said Shadow

"Don't worry your friends are coming down now with Haszert in the mean while let me make all of us some nice warm milk"

**Later on….**

"So why didn't you tell us you were Sparky and Haszert in the first place!" yelled Lucy losing her temper

"Oh come on we knew it was you guys we just wanted to play a little joke on you guys for old time sake" said Haszert with a laugh

"Yea it was a pretty good one too you almost got me worried when everyone disappear and when you said my name" said Shadow dyeing of laughter

Mia was the only one in the room who didn't know Sparky and Haszert she heard about them as everyone's couch and trainer for the Great War the gang kept calling them "The two odd sisters" because Sparky was a bulldog while Haszert was a Great Dane and it was hard to believe they are really sisters! But there was one thing that bothered Mia very much and that was Sparky's one eye

"What why are you starring at me like that kid and speaking of which who are you anyways" barked Sparky

"Ah, sorry I just want to know what happened to your eye?" said Mia afraid to ask the question

"Ah, the eye huh? Well I'll tell you the story" said Sparky

"In the Great War I was fighting a dog and he was big and strong to I knew I couldn't beat him but it couldn't help to give it a try no? So there we were in the Brooklyn battle field as he takes the first swing while I dodged every one of them but then I saw Motah being swung into the air and that's when he hit me and took out my right eye!" said Sparky giving Mia the one eye stare

Mia hides behind Cookie because she was scared

"Anyways thanks for that story but we were really here to ask you if you will join us in taking down Fricklewix and Vendela once and for all" said Shadow

"I don't know Shadow it's been years and Sparky and I has grown old do you really think old geezers like us can fight in a war that might be bigger than you ever imagine?" said Haszert

"Hey who you calling an old geezer!" snapped Sparky

"C'mon with you guys on our side the War should be a piece of cake and really fun!" said Mia

"You think wars are all just fun and games don't you! Well I'll tell you this it's not and for sure you are going to fight in the war and tell me once you see all of your friends and family die in the battle field and till you lose an eye or an limb in the hand of the enemy and absolutely no one will help you because now your useless then we'll see what's all fun and games now won't we?" said Sparky

"Wow Sparks you sure know how to scare a kid to death" said Cookie looking at Mia who is now shaking in fear and will not come out of hiding from Cookies back

"Yea just hearing that just makes me not wanting to fight anymore" said J-Marie

"Anyways I know you guys still got it I mean you did try to kill me back then and that whole disappearance I mean c'mon you still got it! And we will need some more training" said Shadow

"Well then since you put it that way I guess I will join your team" said Sparky

"And so will I" said Haszert

The gang smiled big and proud to know that Sparky and Haszert the two masters in training and fighting will join the troop for old time sake.

**Ok guys sorry I made this too long but I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you had an awesome 4th of July. Review Plzzzzz!**


	11. Mutzy and Frutzy

**Hi guys hope you enjoyed your 4th of July because I know I did. Now I bet your asking when is Mutzy and Frutzy the Pekinese will kick in the story I mean you introduced them in the beginning but they're not in the story so to answer that question they will be having their very own chapter so I hope you enjoy this Mutzy and Frutzy chapter**

**Chapter 11: Mutzy and Frutzy **

**In the Empire State Building… **

"Mutzy and Frutzy!" yelled Fricklewix

"Yes Master" said Mutzy and Frutzy

"Bring on the monitor I need to have a word with Mia"

"Yes Master" said Mutzy and Frutzy walking to the Monitor and putting Mia on the screen

"Ah Mia how is our little plan going along perfectly I presume?" said Fricklewix

"Yes Precious and…."

"Hey what did I tell you about saying my real name!"

"I'm sorry but…."

"Yap what is the name?"

"Dr. Fricklewix" said Mia in a board expression

"That's right now continue"

"Well now I can continue before I was rudely interrupted!" said Mia looking straight at Fricklewix

Fricklewix sighs

"Anyways The Paws Agency are planning to bring back the troops and when they get to the Empire State Building well they plan on freeing the prisoners and ambush you guys" said Mia

"Ah perfect" said Fricklewix with a sly look on her face

The monitor was soon turned off

"What you going to do with those nasty dogs?" said Mutzy

"Don't question the Master you fool!" said Frutzy hitting Mutzy on the head

"Well let's just say I have a little surprise for when they get here and not even Vendela knows about it" said Fricklewix with a smile that looks like it'll break her face

"Um Master wouldn't that upset Vendela" said Frutzy

"Yes but I can't let Vendela get all the glory now. I need to gain some of my power she's not the only one here wanting to rule the universe!" said Fricklewix as her smile got wider

"Anyways we're going to check on our prisoners" said Frutzy

The two Pekinese walks down the hall were the dogs were held

"Well how are our prisoners doing" said Mutzy looking through the window

Bear looks at the window to see Mutzy face. Bear with a range of anger runs to the door

"What did you do with Snow!" said Bear wanting to knock the door down on the two Pekinese

**Flashback**

"They found me. Shadow don't come looking for me. You guys have to get out of here she's planning to Aaahhh!" yelled Snow as he lost connection with Shadow

"Well well look who we got here trying to give off our position!" said Frutzy

"No I was just…"

"Guards!" yelled Mutzy

"No wait what are you doing? No wait stop Aaahhh!" yelled Snow

**End of Flashback**

"Oh him well let's just say he's put to rest" said Frutzy

"You didn't!" yelled Bear tearing up hoping that his brother wasn't killed

"Whoa there big guy I bet these buffoons are just playing with us" said Venus trying to calm Bear

"Say she's right weren't we playing with them right Frutzy" said Mutzy giving a goofy smile

"You idiot don't you know the whole reason of a prank!" said Frutzy losing his temper

"What a prank?" Said Mutzy

"I swear I'm surrounded by idiots"

"Oh shut up you're the biggest idiot around here!" yelled Venus

"Who's the hell talking to you!"

"Well you are now"

"Aaahhh!" yelled Frutzy losing his temper for the last time

"Ha it's funny how these little dudes just lose their temper for no reason" laughed Venus

"Hey look I assure you when Shadow comes here to so how save you guys well he's up for a real shock" said Frutzy as he exit and walks away

As they walk away they heard moaning coming from a room. The two Pekinese walks inside the room to see Nelly tied up on a chair and looking weak.

"Whoa what happened to you?" said Mutzy

"Shut up don't you know the word shut up!" said Frutzy

"Nope" said Mutzy

"Idiot" said Frutzy

"Vendela…. She took….. she took my necklace" said Nelly

"Ok and?" said Frutzy

"I remember now everything" said Nelly as she looks as if passing out

**Well that's the chapter for yea so what is it that Nelly remembers and why is she so weak also what is Fricklewix planning to do to our hero's and will our hero's get all the troops back together in time for the Great War ll find out next time on The Adventure of the Secret Sock**


	12. The incident

**Hi well I'm back with another chapter of The Adventure of the Secret Sock**

**Chapter 12: The incident**

**Last time on Adventure of the Secret Sock we met Mutzy and Frutzy also had words from Dr. Fricklewix that she has a surprise for shadow for when he comes for the rescue and yet what is it that Nelly remember find out this time on the Adventure of the Secret Sock**

**In the Empire State Building…**

Nelly is still tied up around the chair

"We should untie her" said Frutzy as he tries to untie Nelly

"Hey you nincompoop come and help me out!" yelled Frutzy

Mutzy ran over to Frutzy and untied Nelly

"Thanks guys" said Nelly rubbing her wrist

"Hey we only helped out once ok plus we just got order to take you back were you belong" said Mutzy

"Wow for once you sound smart" said Frutzy as they escort Nelly to her room

"Really?" said Mutzy with a goofy face

"Never mind"

They got to Nelly's room. Nelly stepped in as the door slammed behind her

"Nelly! Your back! Tell me what did they do are you alright!" said Jake grabbing Nelly's shoulder

"Hey is she ok" asked Kim

Nelly didn't say a word but just collapse on her hands and knee

"Nelly" said Jake getting her back on her feet and walking her to a couch that was placed in the room

"Say you ok" Said Jake bending down to see her face

"Yea I guess… I just need time to think" said Nelly

"Why don't you get some rest instead" advised Oliver

Nelly slides down to a resting position and falls asleep

**In Nelly's Dream… Nelly's POV**

The Incident all started way back like a month after I got Shadow. My father and I were going for some father and daughter time plus Shadow come with me everywhere. While driving someone crashed into us so hard not even the seatbelt helped so I grabbed Shadow protecting him knowing that since he was such a young pup he may not survive the crash making me pay the price.

"Wow that was really hard is everyone ok?" said Nelly's father

Shadow started to bark and whimper

"Nelly? You ok?" said the father as he looks behind to see if Nelly was ok but to his horror Nelly was passed out with massive blood running down her face.

Although I was passed out I can still hear my father yell out my name I felt the blood coming down my head I felt my brain pumping, bleeding, forgetting, till everything turned blank.

A few hours later…

"Complete amnesia" said the doctor

"Amnesia?" said the mother

"Yes, Amnesia your daughter had lost her memory completely" said the doctor

"So you're saying that she doesn't remember a thing, not even her own family?" asked the father

"I'm sorry" said the doctor as he walked out

"Your daughter is awake now would you like me to escort you to her room?" asked the nurse

They nodded as they walked to Nelly's room

When they came in I had no idea who where these people they gave me hugs and kisses also this old person who was suppose to be my grandmother came with balloons and a stuffed dog that can sing. I quickly learned everyone's name and who they were. After two months of being in the hospital I was finally allowed to go home. When I came home a young pup was there waiting for me to come home.

"You got me a puppy!" said Nelly as she ran to hug Shadow

"Not exactly, you had him for like 3 months already" said Nelly's little sister Jay

"Really what's his name?"

"Shadow, he's your best friend remember?"

Nelly froze for a few seconds then looks closely into Shadows eyes

"Shadow is that you?" asked Nelly

Shadow licks Nelly all over

"Heh heh it is you bud" said Nelly laughing and playing with her best bud

"You mean you remember? You didn't forget about him?" asked Jay getting excited

"How can I? We're best buds remember?"

That's when my family still had hope I still had the power to remember my past I just had to keep learning and looking closely but even though things were clearing up I still felt lost like if I don't belong here I belong elsewhere. Was this my real family? Is this where I belong? I don't know anymore.

"Nelly come I have something to give you" said Nelly's step grandmother

Nelly walked over to the couch and sat right next to her.

"Close your eyes" she says

I close my eyes just as my grandmother said I felt something being wrapped around my neck. I opened my eyes it was a necklace. Once it was on I didn't feel lost I didn't feel like I didn't belong I was much more sure of things now then she told me something important that I didn't get because I was mostly focus on the beauty of the necklace and how I somehow felt more confident then listening to her words.

"Nelly I want you to pay close attention to what am I'm about to say, this is not just an ordinary necklace it's a necklace that was passed on from generation to generation. Not only that but it has power beyond your wildest imagination. But I must warn you that if you take this necklace off you will feel the same way you felt before. The power within the necklace will only pour out when you need it the most so take good care of it."

**End of Nelly's Dream**

Nelly soon sits up and looks at everyone with a dazed face

"So feeling better?" said Oliver

"Yea thanks" said Nelly with a smile and a hand behind her head

**Well that's all for today now you know the past of Nelly but if the Necklace only activates when you need it most will Vendela be able to use its power? And what is Shadow and the gang up too? find out next time on the Adventre of the secrt sock**


	13. Orphan pups

**Hey sorry for taking too long in the other chapter because I had a huge project that I couldn't miss a day of doing so yea here is the next chapter.**

**Last time on the Adventure of the Secret Sock we get a look at Nelly's pass and how the necklace work for some reason it only powers up when you really need it and what about Shadow and the gang will they find the rest of the troop? Find out this time on The Adventure of the Secret Sock.**

**Chapter 13: Orphan Pups**

As Shadow and the gang walk looking for troops it started to rain but it didn't stop them from walking to their destination when finally they spotted 5 dogs and 5 pups about 3-4 months old. They were all looking for shelter from the rain, ever so often a specific pup will be left behind trying to catch up with the rest but one dog will stay behind with him. Shadow feeling sympathy found an old beat up house where they can stay for the night.

"Say gang let's stay in this house for the night…. Hey! You there!" yelled Shadow

One dog spots him

"Hey! Come in here!" yelled Shadow looking at the entrance

The dog nods and leads the rest of their troop to the house. As the pups walked in Shadow notice the one who kept being left behind was in terrible condition in which he can only walk little by little and collapse.

Once they all went inside they sat and relaxed waiting for the clouds to stop crying

"Thanks for inviting us in. I'm Eden by the way" said a reddish Alaskan husky

"Yes it was most thoughtful. I'm Dakota" said a Siberian husky who fur is black but white highlights runs through the top of the head and down to the tail making her look likes a skunk.

"Yea I guess I can say thanks. I'm Costco" said another Siberian husky who fur is all black

"Costco! At least be polite. Forgive my brothers manner I'm Malibu" said yet another Siberian husky who fur is all white

"The pups are asleep and thank you. I'm Bruno" said a Mastiff Bulldog

"It's no problems and by the way may I ask what you guys were doing in a place like this?" asked Shadow

"Well we are the Garden of Eden and….." said Eden when suddenly she was rudely interrupted

"You mean that company for orphan pups!" said Haszert

"Yup that's the one" said Dakota

"So those pups over there sleeping are orphans?" asked Lucy now feeling sorry for the pups

"Yes Vendela destroyed our home for these pups and I'm sorry to say these guys are the only survivors of the attack" said Dakota looking at the pups

"And the rest are…." Chuckled Malibu not being able to complete the sentence

"Dead" said Costco looking away

"When we were looking for survivors of the attack these are the only pups we can find and they are in well condition except the smallest one Chase we found him about week ago and he was injured pretty badly" said Eden looking at Chase in his sleep

"All of our equipments necessary to save this pup have been destroyed so we believe he won't last very long" said Bruno

"I see" said shadow looking out the window. Soon Shadow's face of sympathy turned to anger

"That's it I'm going to defeat Fricklewix and Vendela no matter what!" said Shadow standing up

"Where all with you on that" said Sparky as the rest of the gang stood up

"So what's there name?" asked Lucy noticing how cute they were

"Well the oldest of 6 months is a pit-bull named Butch it's a weird name for a girl but yea she's a tough pup and often bullies the rest mostly Chase." Said Eden with a smile on her face

"Butch has a companion a Rottweiler named Roscoe he's only a month younger then Butch, and he gets boss around a lot and I can't help but laugh" laughed Dakota

"Well there is one pit-bull I love from this group" said Costco

"Don't tell me the trouble maker?" said Malibu not wanting to hear her brother talk

"Yup that's right Macho she's a about 4 month old yet a weird name for a girl but she's the baddest of the bad there was on time she pulled a prank on Butch boy that was hilarious" laughed Costco

"That's not funny Butch was scared of water for about a month" said Eden

"Well a 3 month old pit-bull named Ava is one of the most generous she mostly looks after Chase and when Butch comes around Ava comes around yelling "Stay away from my little brother!" although they're not really siblings she just acts like a big sis to Chase." Said Malibu looking at Ava and Chase huddling together.

Shadow yawned "let's get some sleep" said Shadow as the fire blows out

**The Next Day…..**

"Ms. Eden I'm hungry" said Ava looking tired

"I know Shadow should be back with something for you guys to eat ok? Just wait a little longer" said Eden feeling hungry herself

Suddenly the entrance door flew open while shadow and Twilight walks in with a cloth full of fruits and place it down so that everyone can come and dig in. Obviously the puppy's got the first dig then everyone else as they ate Chase limps his way to Shadow to have a little talk

"Thanks for having us here Mister" said Chase

"Nah it's no problem. So how are you today?"

"I'm fine so are you really Shadow?"

"Yup that's me"

"Wow! I heard all about you and your journey to get your owner and the rest of the gang"

"Whoa whoa, where did you get all that information from?" said Shadow now being curious

"You crazy rumors are everywhere how can you miss it?" said Chase getting excited

Shadow smiles

"Well I guess I was too busy fighting crime that I didn't notice"

"Yeah! Shadow, you're my hero" said Chase snuggling into Shadow's chest

"And you are mine kiddo, you are mine" whisper Shadow

**Well that's it for today and also I hope you guys have a really Scary Halloween. Plus on the 31st I will post up a Scary Halloween chapter hopefully I will and have a Scary night, till then see you next time on The Adventure of the Secret Scok.**


	14. The Haunted House

**Hi and welcome to The Adventure of the Secret Sock Halloween Special I hope you enjoy this spooooky event**

**Chapter 14: The Haunted House**

After the gang finished eating they got up and got ready to head out.

"Mr. Shadow is it ok if we travel with you because Vendela will eventually try to pull another attack at us again and I don't think we will be able to survive the next one" said Eden looking worried

Shadow thinks for a minute then nods his head

"Just don't get in are way when fighting"

"Ok"

The gang started to walk yet again trying to find new routes after a long walk Chase could practically walk Shadow stayed behind with him

"Say want to ride my back?" said Shadow with a little smile

"You really mean it?" said Chase lighting up

Shadow bends down as Chase makes his way on top of his back. Shadow jogs catching up to the rest of the gang. Eden and the rest of her troops look as Shadow in surprise then smile gladly as Chase smiled and laugh as he rode along when suddenly the fun ended when they approach a dark and spooky house blocking their path.

"Let's check it out" said Chase

"I agree" said Shadow

"You can't obviously thinking about going in there!" said Lucy looking spooked out

"Yea for all we know there can be ghosts in there" said Ava looking worried while staring at Chase

"I say we go" said Butch

"Me too" replied Roscoe automatically

Everyone now feeling curious they nod their head agreeing to the idea.

"I guess it's settle then… Let's go in" said Shadow as he walks to the door

Once Shadow put a step on the front porch the door open, inside was dark and a evil vibe fills the air, there was a bookshelf and a table with on chair the kitchen was straight ahead with piles of unwashed dishes.

"Come in" said a soft swaying voice

Shadow slides Chase off his back, once Shadow enter the door close leaving the gang outside worrying and panicking

"Shadow are you there? Shadow!" yelled Lucy trying to get the door open

"I'm fine!" replied Shadow

"Welcome to my home Shadow" said a voice

"Who's there who are you?" yelled Shadow

"You mean you don't remember your own mother?" said the voice

The ghost soon revels itself as Shadow's Mother

"Mother? No you're just playing around!" said Shadow

"Now why will I mess with my son's head?"

"That's because you're not!"

"Fine! Want to me to be the devil then you got it!" yelled the ghost in anger

The chair and table started to shake wildly, the books from the bookshelf flew right out circulating around the ghost so did the unwashed dishes. The kitchen drawer open shooting out all different kinds of knifes. Each knife lances at Shadow. Shadow runs all around the house avoiding from getting hit.

Soon it wasn't only the knife that was being launch, also the plates and books!

"AAAAAHHHHHH STOP MOVING!" yelled the ghost as she swirls the books and plates around Shadow

Shadow try's to escape but couldn't

"GODS OF THE DOGS GIVE ME THE POWER TO TAKE OVER!" yelled the ghost casting a spell

Shadow suddenly couldn't breathe and was struggling for air

The front door finally burst open

"SHADOW!" yelled Lucy when she saw books and plates flying everywhere

The ghost screams then disappear just as the books and plates fall to the floor so did Shadow. Lucy rushes by his side and moves him hoping he'll wake up.

"Shadow please wake up please" said Lucy tearing up

Shadow's eyes snap open but something was wrong, Shadow had red eyes and started to bleed through them. Shadow bites Lucy arm

"AAAAAHHHHHH LET GO OF ME!" Lucy yanks her paw back as blood pours down

Shadow get's up and started to run towards the rest of the gang but was stopped by Lucy blocking his way

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled a voice that was a mixture of shadow and the ghost voice

Shadow launches at Lucy but Lucy grabs Shadow by the neck pinning him down, Shadow kicks Lucy off as they both walk in circles growling at each other. It wasn't long till Shadow pins Lucy on the floor in a way were she can't do anything about it

"Shadow stop it please! What are you doing!" yelled Lucy

"Don't you get it I'm not Shadow!" said the ghost

"Shadow you can do it fight her!" yelled Lucy

Shadow soon puts a squinting face

"L….L….Lucy…. Help…..Me!" said Shadow as he struggles to fight but was soon snapped back

"No you fool! You're not strong enough!" said the ghost

"There's only one way" said Lucy in a voice lower then a whisper as she reached over and licked him on the checks

"NOOOOOOOO! WHAT'S GOING ON! ENERGY LEVELS ARE RISING! LOSEING CONTROL! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the ghost as she vanish from shadows body

"Wha… wha…. Happen…" said shadow as he collapse on the floor and blanked out for like 10min

Shadow was soon back up on his feet but had no memory of him being possessed by a ghost

**Well that's all for today I hope you liked this spoooooky event and have a Happy Halloween. And I'll see you till next time on The Adventure of the Secret Sock.**


	15. Motah!

**Hi everybody I'm back! I hope you liked the previous chapter "The Haunted House" and as you may be aware of is that Thanksgiving is tomorrow! But to bad I don't eat turkey but anyways on with the story**

**Chapter 15: Motah!**

"So Mr. Shadow if you don't remember being possessed and attacking Lucy then what did you remember?" asked Chase limping by his side

"Yea why don't you tell us?" said Lucy getting interested

"Well when I came in there was a voice that called my name and claimed she was my mother" said shadow having a quick flashback of his mother

"So was she your mother?" asked Chase

"Of course not my mother and I were separated along with my other brothers and sisters"

"Really? What happened?" asked Eden

Shadow took a glance at Eden then frowns

"I don't like talking about it"

Somewhere in the back of the group Costco, Dakota, and Twilight was having a side conversation

"So now that I hear of all this. What did happen to shadow?" asked Dakota

"Well it's a long story and it's harder on shadow then on me since I wasn't there I have a total different story?" said Twilight

"Really what will that be?" asked Costco

"I'll tell you guys later in another time"

"Why?" asked Dakota

"Because it has to do with shadow and how we met and became more like brothers and to see him like this I can tell he doesn't want a word to be spoke" said Twilight looking at Shadow

"I see" said Costco

Soon all was quiet just as the gang is making their way around

"Shadow where are we going?" asked Lucy

"I'm trying to see if we can get to Motah's from here"

"Motah? Hey I know him" said Eden

"Really how?" asked Lucy

"Well his owner owns that Hard Rock Café in Time Square. I always went there in order to get food for the orphans but ever since that Great War well he's been sick for quite a while"

"Yes, Vendela has used sickness and poison in the Great War and she'll might do the same thing again" said Shadow

As Shadow and the gang walk for hours and hours they finally got to the Hard Rock Café in Time Square where the big screen was damaged and glass all over the floor so much Bruno carried the orphans on his back. As they walk by buildings were torn down and abandon

"What happened here?" said Eden

"This place used to be so lively but now it's a waste land" said Costco

"Yea must be Vendela's work" said J-Marie as she saw a doll on the floor that looks like it belonged to a little girl.

They walked up to the restaurant and walked inside where everything was a wreck. All the famous posters of famous rock n roll stars were all ripped or burned either hanging in a crooked way on the wall or on the floor making a big mess not to mention the clothe of the stars were all ripped and damaged. As they walk up to the manager's room the place was full of paper everywhere

"Uh hello?" asked Shadow before walking inside

"Who's there?" said a voice

"It's Shadow I'm here to see Motah"

"Ah Shadow please come in" said the voice

The gang walked inside to see a black Dachshund sitting on a chair in front of a table

"Motah?" asked Shadow a little surprised

"That's right" said Motah jumping down the chair to greet Shadow and the gang

As Motah walk towards the gang he notice another Dachshund but one much younger than him and looks much more familiar than any other Dachshund he have ever seen before

"Is that Mia?" asked Motah surprised of how much she had grown since the last time he seen her

Mia slowly walks up to Motah

"Hi big bro"

"Well well we finally meet" said Motah with a big smile

"Yea, we came because we was hoping that you can join us into defeating Vendela once and for all" said Mia

"We're gathering troops from the last war to serve our country again. You remember the odd sisters Sparky and Haszert" said Shadow

"Well who couldn't forget the odd sisters they are the oddest sisters I ever met"

"Yea they're going to train us like you did at the Great War big bro" said Mia with a little laugh knowing that what Motah said was absolutely true

"So are you joining or not" asked Eden

Motah eyes popped right open though he haven't seen her since the attack at the orphanage

"Of course I've been waiting for another adventure like this one"

"So it's settled" said Shadow as he leads the gang out of the door

**Well that's all for today also I'm planning to do some fun facts about me and Shadow and our close friend relationship starting this chapter 3 fun facts for each chapter starting here**

** I can't write the next chapter unless Shadow is by my side or somewhere around my area if he leaves I save the chapter and move on. Shadow has to be near me in order to complete this chapter **

**When on walks me and Shadow love to scare this girl cat I named Scarlett and this boy cat i named Midnight I'm thinking of putting those two in the story later on. **

**Shadow's favorite toy is a sock when you come through the door he won't greet you with a ball or a chew toy but a sock! Is how I got the name The Adventure of the Secret SOCK!**


	16. Japan in Manhattan

**Hi guys sorry to do this in such last minute I was planning to do a Christmas special after this chapter but I just recently got my new computer and it took a while to get my data back but maybe next Christmas since it already passed. I'm here now so I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Adventure of the Secret Sock**

**Last time on The Adventure of the Secret Sock we finally met Motah who was in Time Square in the Hard Rock Café. Also not to mention Mia had finally met her big brother for the first time in years! But, one question still remains will Mia secret of being Vendela's spy be broken since now Motah will like to spend every minute with her? Or will she reveals her secret to the whole gang? Who knows you'll might just find out this time on The Adventure of the Secret Sock**

**Chapter 16: Japan in Manhattan**

"I'm cold, I'm hungry, we need shelter, and I'm so sick of it not even to mention all the dogs we have on our journey. The puppies are cute but are the worsted part of this Journey. Ava and Chase are cute and good pups while Butch and Roscoe chills in the corner but Macho boy is she getting on my nerves. She bothers me all day long even in my sleep she tries to pull a prank I swear one day just one day I'm going to get her for this." Read Cookies Diary

"Hey are you writing about me how sweet! For now you are my absolute favorite!" said Macho as she over read what Cookie wrote

"AH! Why you little pup!" yelled Cookie as she gets up chasing Macho

The Gang right now is just resting while Shadow has some time with Chase as they have a little walk together.

"Um Mr. Shadow how does your owner looks like?" asked Chase curious

"Well let's see she's dark skinned with dark brown hair and eyes, her hair is just as long up to her shoulders and she has the most sweetest smile in fact she's always smiling if she doesn't smile for at least one day you can tell something's up just by looking at her. She's always so happy and cheerful. An owner like Nelly is the kind you just won't just let go is why I'll do anything to get her back even if it means my own death"

"But what if you do die? You won't be able to see her nor be with her ever again!" said Chase looking worried

"Your right, but if I was in that situation at least I saw her again just one last time. But I don't want to leave seeing her sad but to see her last smile before I go" said Shadow now realizing how special Nelly was to him

The two just walked and walked and talked about times before Vendela ruled until they heard loud screaming and yelling. Shadow and Chase runs behind a corner wall watching. Before them stood four Akita's, three was caged, a lady with two puppies. While the forth one remains outside of the cage, with four of Vendela's goons

"No! Please I beg of you let them go and take my life instead! Please spare my wife and children!"

"Sorry but its Vendela's orders since you refuse to pay your taxes" said one of Vendela's goons

"I'll get the money somehow please have pity!" said the Akita

"Let's do this boys!" yelled the leader of goons

The male Akita's eyes widen as he tends to free his family himself but two goons holds him steady as he is forced to watch.

**Back at the corner were Shadow and Chase are watching….**

"Shouldn't we help!" yelled Chase looking at Shadow

"I hate to say it but I'm too outnumbered to fight four goons on my own"

Back to the scene….

Two goons held the male Akita while the other two started to poor oil around the family cage.

"Daddy help me! Daddy!" yelled a little girl Akita

"NO! PLEASE LET THEM OUT I BEG YOU PLEASE!" yelled the father as tears runs down his face

One of the goons soon sets the oil on fire as the three Akita's are burned to death. Loud screams filled the air

"NOOOOO!" said the remaining Akita as the goons leave him to be sorrowful and collapse in tears

'My little girl Koko, my only son Minaru, my wife Koromiko, all gone thanks to that witch Vendela' thought the Akita

Back at the corner Shadow hides Chase keeping him from seeing what they had done as he carries him back to the camp

"There they are! Where did you guys go?" said Lucy and Malibu at the same time

"We went for a little walk" answered Shadow

"Shadow what's wrong? You're not your usual self" said Lucy looking through Shadow

"Huh? Oh it's nothing, besides we better get going"

The gang began to walk up to 42nd and 43rd street west were stood a Broadway theater also the place where the family of Akita's was burnt to their death. There stood the remaining Akita on the floor crying his eyes out. Lucy, Malibu, and Eden ran to the Akita's aid.

"Are you ok sir?" asked Malibu as she helped him back on his feet

"They're gone. Gone forever… why?" whisper the Akita with tearing eyes

Lucy soon gets the smell of smoke and looks at its direction to see a horrible sight. Three Akita's, two kids with one mom burnt and dead. Lucy looks back at the Akita now understanding why he's filled with grief.

"I'm sorry for your lost. If there is anything we can do please don't hesitate to ask" said Shadow

"Tell me dog where are you folks headed?"

"We're trying to find troops to fight against Vendela"

"Now tell me you're going to fight Vendela and these children's they're going to fight too? Even the little sick one on your back?" asked the Akita with anger

"What! Of course not! These children's are traveling with us only because I agreed to protect them not even to mention they have nowhere to go." Said Shadow sensing a fight

"I see well count me in. Vendela's going to pay for what she's done!"

"Ok then welcome aboard but before we can continue may we please know your name?" said Shadow with a smile.

"It's Shakari"

**Well that's the end of today's chapter yet again sorry it took so long I mean school kind of got in the way so yea also instead of 3 facts instead I'm going to put mini adventures me and Shadow has been through in real life! Enjoy**

** It was a nice winter morning and not even to mention it was snowing! Shadow and I decided to go out and enjoy the weather. I had a heavy coat while Shadow had a sweater. We played in the snow and while wiping snow off a car. Shadow started to bark, I turned around and a man with a big stick was behind me! We ran and he chased us. Once we were safely out of harm Kim came out and I told her the story just as Shadow and Lucy runs freely together.**


End file.
